


You Are My Sunshine

by Red_Carpet



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Carpet/pseuds/Red_Carpet
Summary: Кончики пальцев касаются плеч и спины почти неощутимо, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Персидаль прижал свою маленькую кра к себе сильнее, довольно ухмыляясь – она оценила его подарок, пусть он и представлял собой, по сути, прерванный разговор и парочку красных цветов, найденных в обычном лесу.





	You Are My Sunshine

      Отличительная черта этого иопа — его глуповатая, но переполненная бесконечной добротой, сиянием Солнца и нежностью улыбка, адресованная одной лишь Еве. Они ходят, держась за руки, пока никто из Братства или проходящих мимо самых разных людей не видит, и строгая маска холодной защитницы принцессы слетает с лица блондинки, сменяясь на нечто более любящее и правдоподобное. Шушу, заточенный в мече, с охотой комментирует это перевоплощение из ледышки в хрупкую и ласковую девушку, на что получает хмурый взгляд кра и искренний смех рыжеволосого.  
  
      Весна была в самом её расцвете: цветы благоухали, Солнце светило так ярко, как только могло, пробуждая сонную природу от холодного зимнего сна, а птицы щебетали друг другу песни. Ева не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз всё вокруг было так молодо и зелено, а окружающие — приветливы и заботливы. И она так же не может вспомнить, когда руки её возлюбленного были такими теплыми, пусть и грубыми, покрытыми мозолями и ссадинами. Её голос отдается в пространстве чем-то таким же лёгким и светлым, как лучики Солнца, просочившиеся сквозь молодые листочки деревьев в лесу, а иоп только поворачивается куда-то в сторону, казалось, не обращая внимания на её рассказы о королевских проблемах и поссорившейся с братом Амалией. Она знает, что ему нисколько не интересно всё это, но все равно злится, когда он отходит, скрываясь где-то за деревьями на пару мгновений. Лучница уже готова была громко возмутиться такому поведению и скрестить тонкие руки на груди, однако он возвращается, широко улыбаясь и никак не реагируя на хмурое лицо своей Евы, что выжидающе глядела на него, уже готовясь отчитать кавалера.  
  
— Солнышко, — мягко начинает он, словно бы извиняясь. Ева приподняла бровь. — Прости, что не дослушал твои байки. Я просто посчитал, что есть кое-что поважнее, чем королевские нервотрепки.  
  
      Кра хмыкает.  
  
— И что же это? — нетерпеливо выдает она. Лучница знает, что хочет сделать Персидаль. Он всегда так делает.  
  
— Я давно не дарил своей даме цветы, — и протягивает ей несколько алых астранций, собранных в маленький небрежный букетик. Бледная, покрытая сплошными веснушками рука осторожно касается цветов, принимая скромный подарок. Кра улыбается, беззлобно и искренне, будучи готовой рассмеяться очередной глупости своего возлюбленного.  
  
— Но ты дарил мне их сегодня утром, иопоголовый, — нежно напоминает она ему, прикрывая рот рукой, когда сдержать смех не получилось. Сэдлигроув выглядел растерянно — он об этом забыл, понимает кра. Однако она совсем не против принести домой очередной букет цветов, вспоминая лицо Амалии, искаженное скрытой завистью. Блондинка помнит, как садида ревниво поглядывала на полевые цветы, которые иоп подарил Еве в первый раз. Он выглядел так взволнованно, а Солнце в его глазах отражалось так ярко.  
  
— Разве? — наконец, возвращается в реальность воин. Кра шагает ему навстречу, и он охотно обхватывает руками её узкую талию, чувствуя, как её руки обвивают его шею в незатейливых объятиях.  
  
— Дурачок, — девушка целует его в щеку, обнимая крепче, ощущая, как сердце отчего-то забилось чаще. Она любит его так, как никого не любила. И сейчас, пока у них есть свободное и спокойное времечко, пусть и пара коротких весенних деньков, она счастлива по-настоящему. Кончики пальцев касаются плеч и спины почти неощутимо, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Персидаль прижал свою маленькую кра к себе сильнее, довольно ухмыляясь — она оценила его подарок, пусть он и представлял собой, по сути, прерванный разговор и парочку красных цветов, найденных в обычном лесу.  
  
      И все вокруг такое легкое, такое воздушное и счастливое, будто все беды и ненастья прошли мимо этого места и этой пары. Будто ничего плохого никогда не происходило.  
  
  
      А затем Ева просыпается среди ночи от собственных всхлипов. Присев на кровати, она опускает голову и рыдает взахлёб, вспоминая завядшие пару месяцев назад цветы, которые он подарил ей в последний раз, прежде чем забрать с собой на небеса её сердце, мечты и Солнце.


End file.
